As Usual
by Michiko-chan
Summary: Mamoru's point-of-view tells how he fights to save Usagi and his own sickness... it's a pretty good story... I think.


As Usual...

Michiko-chan

nikoma@bishoujosenshi.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... that was simple enough. Thank God there are no lawsuits in this deal.

**********************************************************

I had heard from one of the others that if something bad were to happen to the moon, Serenity would die. The same with all the other planets; if something happened to the planet Mars, Sailor Mars would die. Just like it would with Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, etc.

Well, welcome to my side of the story, and my pain. The Earth was freezing over slowly. A new enemy, probably. And that meant bad news for me. If the enemy won, no more Prince Endymion. (AN: It sill wouldn't make much of a difference either way. The planet blows up, he still dies with everyone else.) Well, I would have died if it weren't for Sailor Moon.

I was used to the cold. As a matter of fact, I was used to all types of weather. But the cold was the most common. I had just been walking down the street with a light jacket on during the unnatural snowstorm. Usako was walking with me. She had a heavier jacket on, yet she was still shivering from the cold. Every now and then she would stop momentarily to warm up her hands. Then she would just smile and continue the walk. I told her to just go home and warm up, but as usual she didn't want to leave me to walk alone. So I smiled and resumed the walk.

The ice storm had begun slowly, giving the news enough time to warn people. Everyone had had enough time to make it to his or her homes and get cooped up by the fire, so there weren't too many people outside. That also meant they were protected from the danger to come. I hoped so.

Well, it was my turn again. You see, I had a connection with the Earth, so whatever happened to it happened to me. And that's probably the reason why sudden pain shot through me. In an instant, I was freezing cold. I fell to my knees, holding my hands over my heart in pain. I couldn't feel my body. I was almost frozen. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the pain. I felt a pair of hands on my back and arm. I could just barely hear Usako trying to get a response out of me.

I guess it was some guy in a store nearby that noticed I was about to die of pain because a few minutes later, I heard an ambulance speeding down the street. Soon, I was on a stretcher, being hoisted into the ambulance. Usako was trying to climb in with me. I told her not to worry about me, but as usual she didn't want to leave my side when I was in such pain. It was almost as if she wanted the medics to leave, as if she didn't trust them alone with me.

I was rushed to the hospital right away. When I opened my eyes for the first time since I had gotten there, I instantly found Usako staring over me with her usual, cheerful eyes and the smile that brightened my day. She was holding my hand with both of hers, tears sparkling in her eyes. We didn't say anything. Her being by my side spoke it all.

The moment was ruined when the beeping of Usako's communicator went off. After she heard it all from Ami, she turned back to me. I told her to go, to put me out of her mind, but as usual she wouldn't dare to leave me when I was in this kind of pain. This time I didn't listen. I told her to go. All the lives of the planet were more important than my solitary life. She was about to argue when I looked her in the eyes sincerely. She stuttered a few words, reading the message clearly. She stood silent for a minute, then smiled and stood. Taking once last glance at me, she dashed out of the room with her jacket. I watched her leave, hoping for the sake of the planet, she would be all right.

Time passed and the pains grew worse. I got colder by the second. That told me just how much longer the planet could last. I was worried about Usako, out there fighting some evil creature alone. Wait, she wasn't alone. The Sailor Senshi were there to help her. My worries were somewhat relieved. That was before I felt an excruciating pain shoot through my chest. I closed my eyes tight, gripping my hands over my heart and breathing hard. I expected the next cold chill to freeze my body when I didn't feel anything else at all. There was no blast of cold that told me what had happened to the Earth. It was a familiar pain. The one that told me Usako was in trouble. When I felt that, I knew I had to help her. I pulled off the covers and weakly stood up, grabbing my jacket and putting it on to make me look like a visitor. With that, I quickly rushed out of the hospital.

I was going at a slow speed down the sidewalk. The planet's temperature was dropping every minute. That meant my body temperature was going down as well. I was so frozen. I was completely numb, not able to feel my body at all. I didn't even know I was still walking. I couldn't feel my legs at all. Everything was blurred and rushed by so fast. I was growing weaker with every step through the snow piled up on the sidewalk, blanketing the entire city of Tokyo and the Earth. Finally, I collapsed to the ground. I sank into the snow, more of it spiking my back. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see a thing. I felt almost dead. I whispered into the snow that I was so sorry to Usako. I couldn't make it to her to help her right when she needed me the most. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save myself. I could feel myself shutting down as the snow slowly covered me, my heart urging me to go on when my body argued back with my weakened muscles.

Then something hit me.

It was that pain in my chest.

I thought about Usako. I thought about her dying, slow and painfully. An image crossed my mind; Sailor Moon being hulled into space helplessly. Dying slowly and painfully. And all I was doing was lying here, practically waiting for her to die. I wouldn't let that happen. Painfully, I pulled myself to my feet and continued down the sidewalk.

I reached the battlefield just in time. All the Senshi were down and Sailor Moon had just taken a blow to the chest. The enemy was about to attack again. As fast as possible, I transformed and threw a rose straight at the monster's face. It screamed in pain, trying to pull the mess of petals off its face. While it was preoccupied, I rushed over to Usako. She was lying in the snow half-frozen and badly bruised with her eyes closed. I carefully pulled her up by her shoulders, holding her up with my arms. I spoke her name, trying to awaken her. Her eyes slowly opened, greeting hers with mine. She looked at me confusingly. I knew what she thought I was going to say. I just shook my head, smiled and told her not to give up. Just keep going. I believed in her. And as usual, she smiled back.

**********************************************************

Okay, I finished my THIRD FIC! Comments, questions, insults, corrections, chocolate? *giggles* Kidding. Just tell me! I luv e-mails! They are my friend! And you can be my friend if you e-mail me, so let the letters role in, baby!

Heiwa, ai, soshite usagi! =^_^=


End file.
